


【授翻】Portrait of a Man with Brooch | 佩胸针者

by sukinano



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukinano/pseuds/sukinano
Summary: 美术馆/童话AU
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【授翻】Portrait of a Man with Brooch | 佩胸针者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Portrait of a Man with Brooch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987001) by [theremin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theremin/pseuds/theremin). 



> 这篇有些上头，大部分是一口气激情打完的，中间也许会有许多瑕疵纰漏。其次为了保证流畅，文中引用的画名和歌词都非常非常拙劣地译成中文了。阅读中造成的一切不愉快都是译者的锅，也欢迎纠错批评！

i.

「佩胸针者」是一副1883年的油画，尺寸不大不小。画中年轻男子一头洁净整齐的乌发，皮肤苍白，眼瞳湛蓝，目光严肃认真。他举起一只手，指向自己那枚小鸟形状的钻石胸针。那只手的无名指上佩戴着一只戒指。这座美术馆中尽是声名远播的作品，他在其中着实平平无奇，搞得大家总是好奇得不得了，馆长到底是怎么想的，竟让他也混入其列。可这些名气响当当的画又太知礼节，从未把疑惑诉之于口。白日里，美术馆一向安静，间或有学生和游客来参观，响动也并不恼人。待到入夜，惯常的沉寂过后，馆内作品便开始窃窃私语，整片空间重焕生机。这一晚，画作们有了更大的谈资——一副名画要入驻了。

“他长什么样？”「罗斯默夫人」猜测道，“他那么有名，一定神气活现的。”

“「维特鲁威人」年纪太大，可没法神气了。”「萨福与诗琴」说，“他都五百多岁啦，肯定聋得什么都听不见。”

“当我不存在吗。”「颈上四季」的嗓音低沉沙哑，“他还没我年纪大呢。”

「佩胸针者」轻轻打了个哆嗦，他不喜欢听「四季」讲话。“他肯定会很好相处。”话音刚落，众画纷纷吁声叹气，他立刻懊悔不已。何必多嘴呢，他向来应该保持沉默的。

“我们碰不上面。”「呐喊」尖细的声音插进来，“他有单独的房间，得多花一份钱才能瞧见他，怕不是还要把访客的手机强制收走。”

“我想知道收来的钱干什么用？”「罗斯默夫人」说，“都记不清多久没擦画框了，最好给我换个新的。”

第二天，大家如愿见到了「维特鲁威人」。工作人员恭恭敬敬、小心翼翼地抬着他，穿过美术馆，把他送到专属小屋，里头有灯光映衬，还开着空调。架着厚镜片、身材矮胖的马瑟斯馆长神情激动，和一位同行大聊特聊。对方自威尼斯来，一路亲自护送「维特鲁威人」。晚间，美术馆的捐赠者们会来参加新藏品的揭幕式，他也在邀请名单中。「维特鲁威人」从眼前路过时，「佩胸针者」好奇地打量了他几分钟。画中人英俊而坚毅，夺人眼球，连比例都完美无瑕。他突然有些同情「四季」，要是有人能跟他聊聊旧事该多好啊。虽是如此，他依然对夜晚满怀期待。每场揭幕式结束，一众画作都会连续讨论好上几个星期。

那一晚也不例外。马瑟斯先生和他新结交的挚友梅拉诺先生接连致辞，大家推杯换盏，谈天说地，好不热闹。有人赞叹达·芬奇的艺术天赋，有人聊起赏心乐事，也有人凑在一处闲话家常。时至午夜，待到最后一位客人也告别离场，「佩胸针者」和大家兴奋地谈起了今夜的盛况。正当此时，脚步声纷然而至，美术馆里居然还有人在。

“不好意思啊，小伙子，让你等了这么久，今晚确实玩得太忘情了！”

“没、没事……没关系的。”

马瑟斯先生的面颊比平时还要红润，他领着一位年轻人走进房间。那人身穿安保制服，一头深红褐色卷发，鹰钩鼻。

“我先前也和你交代过，美术馆往常是不雇夜间安保的。但达·芬奇的作品实在太珍贵了，安保力度该参照佛罗伦萨学院美术馆那样才行。可现在只有你，我不大放心。”

“不、不会出问题的。”

“「维特鲁威人」就在那里头，但你还是坐这儿比较好。”

“行。”

“等早上七点清洁工过来，你就可以下班了。说实话，你以前来过美术馆吗？”

“我……那个……我……面试之后在这儿逛过一回？”

“这的确是个好地方，我还挺嫉妒你的，能在夜深人静的时候独享这些藏品！这里每幅画都很经典，你最中意哪个？”

这位守夜人犹犹豫豫地环顾一圈，目光最终落在了「佩胸针者」身上。「佩胸针者」大吃一惊，看着对方径直走向自己，“我也说不好，就这幅吧？”

“噢！「佩胸针者」！这可是我们最神秘的收藏了，要我介绍一下吗？”

“嗯……好啊。”

“我们还不清楚画中人是谁，但这幅画是贝尔森的藏品。贝尔森先生是位顶级富豪，卒于上世纪初，他的财富几乎都赠给了美术馆，是艺术界的大金主！可惜品味不怎么样，他逝世后留给我们的藏品……说好听一点，叫平淡无奇。早年间我还接到过任务，从里头挑些东西出来策划一场展览，表现本地的历史变迁，不过……”马瑟斯先生笑道，“那可就太‘接地气’了！但我对「佩胸针者」倒是情有独钟。那堆遗产里最后有几件成了永久馆藏，它就是其中之一。画家是本地人，专画肖像，技艺精湛，这幅画是贝尔森先生托他创作的。乍看上去很普通，可细细品味，你能感受到画中人那种动人、脆弱的美。”

“你们不认识他吗？”安保问道，“是贝尔森的儿子，还是……”

“不会，贝尔森一生无妻无子，这才让美术馆捡了好处！我猜这位年轻人是他的情人。那个时代的肖像画一般不会这样凸显身上的珠宝，他手上的戒指也不是婚戒。或许，是贝尔森送的礼物？胸针是小鸟造型的，可能是他们俩的闺中暗语吧。嗨，我有些浪漫主义了。可这幅肖像的确引人入胜，而迷人，正是艺术的精髓所在。”

“您说得对。”

“好，好，那我就先走了……不好意思，你叫什么来着？”

“叫、叫理查德，理查德·亨德里克斯。”

“亨德里克斯先生！好好站岗吧！”马瑟斯先生敬了个礼，摇摇晃晃地离开美术馆。

理查德叹了口气，四下张望一番，在场地里转了转，最后找了把椅子坐下，掏出手机开始看消息。「佩胸针者」注视着他，对方很可爱，身材细瘦，手脚修长，虽然一直坐在那儿，但看起来挺擅长运动的，两只眼睛也又大又蓝。而正是这双眼睛的主人，前所未有地忽略了馆里的所有画作，所有底蕴悠长、闻名遐迩的伟大画作，锁定了他，说最欣赏他。「理查德。」他默念他的名字，「理查德·亨德里克斯。」

“我觉得你应该叫贾里德。”理查德轻笑道。

「佩胸针者」贾里德想，如果自己有一颗心脏，现在它一定会迸出胸膛。

ii.

贾里德觉得理查德·亨德里克斯太粗心大意了，实在不适合做夜班安保。才上岗第二天，他就公然出门取了台电脑回来，亢奋地敲敲打打，打破了这一片静谧。贾里德感到众画都在不满地摇头，但他自己只是好奇，对方如此专心致志，是在做什么？写小说吗？那可真棒！他暗暗希望理查德能出声读几段。连续敲了数小时后，理查德打着哈欠舒展几下四肢，喝了口水，又抬头盯着贾里德，朝他走来。

“你真的好可爱。”他小声说，“如果你是真人就好了，然后就会在现实生活里无视我……”

贾里德不明白他的意思，而且想让对方知道，要是能活过来，自己永远不会无视他的。”

理查德长叹一声，继续说了下去。这回说得更清楚、更自信，显然十分满意周围确实空无一人。“终于告别塔尔萨来西海岸了，本来想在科技界赚一大笔钱，或许还能正经交到个男朋友……可惜，只做上了保安，还在和一幅画聊天。”他笑了笑，“不管怎么说！你比手机软件上那些人好多了，他们比电影都恐怖，你肯定不会给我发老二的照片，或者开局就拍自己的菊花过来，再附带个问号。我觉得你是那种想和人在花海里亲亲抱抱的类型。”他大笑一声，“会……会关心我今天过得好不好，搂着我一起看电影……”

理查德突然颓丧下来，叹息着坐回椅子里，又开始打字。贾里德想喊他回来，再多说几句话。这些年来，多少游客来来往往，却从未为他驻足。

「你孤独吗，理查德？」他想，「我也一样。过去我躺在尘土飞扬的阁楼里，身上裹着厚厚的蜡纸，几乎听不到任何声音，像是沉睡在一场噩梦中。那会儿我以为，和别的画作挂在一起，被人观看，是天底下最美好的事了。可事实上，即便没有形单影只，孤独依然会如影相随。」

贾里德自此开始期待夜幕降临。理查德每晚都会在打字间隙来看他几回，偶尔也会边看他边摆弄电脑。有时他会自言自语，贾里德便知道了，他来自塔尔萨（是牛仔！太酷了！），与人合租，在忙活的不是小说，而是一种叫“新互联网”的东西。理查德对“新互联网”满怀信念，贾里德大为触动，料想旧互联网一定烂透了。理查德还说，他最好的朋友是大头。

「我也是你的好朋友啊。」贾里德想，「虽然你并不知情。」

几周时间过去，又一个漫长而愉快的夜晚被天光照亮，理查德收拾好东西，走到贾里德面前，笑着用法语说：“再见，先生”。他微微鞠了一躬，“下次见。”

贾里德的相框后面镶有一块警报芯片，一旦有人企图偷走他，警报就会响彻美术馆。理查德断不会做那种事，他的职责就是守卫这些藏品。可贾里德真希望他盗走自己，希望能挂到对方的卧室里去，无论深夜清晨，闭目是他，张眼也是他。他曾经不敢想象自己会入选永久藏品，以为这就是他最盛大的归宿。到如今，他又觉得，能终日被理查德，而且只被理查德看守，被他凝望，才再幸福不过！

“你得当心点。”「女巫」说。

「女巫」创作于十九世纪的英国，她造型优美，色彩生动浓烈，虽说以批评家的标准来看不算一副出色的作品，但参观者都对她赞不绝口。她纤瘦婀娜，风情万种，腕部、手臂和双腿上金环围绕，十指缀满戒指，一头浓密棕发，上面嵌有各式珠宝。她身处一座洞穴，躺在黄金宝座中，四下到处散落着钱币与宝石。贾里德推测，她恰好迎合了眼下这个时代的风气。许多访客都会同她合影留念。

“我没明白您的意思。”贾里德说，“他想和我说话，我无能为力。”

能得到理查德青眼，贾里德是自豪的。大多数安保都会守在最有名的画作旁，或者至少对所有藏品都一视同仁，漠不关心。而理查德不在意别的画，他只看着他，这座美术馆里最微不足道的他。贾里德认定了，大家都有些许愤愤不平。

“画中人无法入尘世。”「女巫」说。

“我明白。”贾里德抗拒道，似乎忘记自己成日幻想被理查德偷走，得到人类的呼吸心跳。

“可的确存在相会之所。”

如果贾里德有眼睑，他一定会狠狠眨眼，“什么？在哪儿？”

“在梦境之域。”

贾里德觉得她只是诗兴大发了，又按捺不住发问：“怎么说？”

“我这个女巫并非空有其名，可以安排你们相会。他现在应当已经下班回家睡觉了吧。”

“什么？您是说——我能和理查德说上话，像咱们两个现在这样？在他的梦境里？”

“自然。”

“那……天啊，谢谢您！我愿意！”

“你要拿什么交换？”

“我……”贾里德迟疑片刻，“我……一无所有。”

“你的戒指不错。”

贾里德垂眼看了看自己无名指上那枚细细的金环，“这个啊……好！您拿去吧，我留着它也没用！”

“马上就好。”「女巫」话音刚落，美术馆整个从贾里德眼前消失了，他突然进入一间伸手不见五指的屋子，耳畔有水滴落下的声音，溅起一道道回响。他低头，发现自己有了双腿，有了另一只手，有了人类该有的一切。他试探着伸出一只脚，朝前迈去。但并没有像美术馆的游客那样，脚步拖沓、一步一顿，反而一路滑了出去。他听到低低的呼救声，便追着那源头前行，最终，理查德映入眼帘。他吓了一跳，对方被锁在墙上，蒙着眼，浑身颤抖，呼吸粗重。

“救命，救命，你是谁？”他哭喊。

“理查德……是、是我……我是……贾里德。”他走过去，摘下那只眼罩。理查德心下大惊，一时竟不再恐慌了。

“怎么回事？你怎么在这儿？有人要拷打我，贾里德，我会……”

“别怕。”贾里德点了点他身上的锁链，它们立刻化为尘埃，理查德哑口无言。他攥住他的手腕，“走吧，我们去安全的地方。”

理查德环顾四周，认出这是间地下室，有一座破烂不堪的沙发、一台燕麦色的笨重电脑和方方正正的电视机，地上到处是小金属零件和电线，墙上还贴着weezer乐队的海报。理查德笑了，重重坐进沙发里，一只脚架到身前的矮几上，喝了一口手中的饮料，“那个，你也坐下吧？”

贾里德和他排排坐，“这是哪儿？”

“我的小窝。其实是我父母家啦，但这间地下室完全归我！你要……你要来罐橘子汽水吗？”

“好啊！”

贾里德手里也出现了一罐包装花哨的饮料，他尝了一口，汽水味道立时充盈全身，眼前忽然浮现出一个弥漫橘子酸气的大屋子，里面满是年轻人和电脑，那些电脑比理查德平时用的要大上好几倍。这应当是理查德与汽水有关的记忆。他感到一丝罪恶，这段记忆显然不该朝他开放。可抛开罪恶不谈，他对此又无比着迷。

“非常好喝。”他说。

“嗯，这是我、我最喜欢的饮料。所以，你怎么会出现在这里的？我很高兴见到你的！只是有些搞不清状况。”

“因为我想和你说上几句话。”

“也是，总是我一个人喋喋不休，你肯定厌烦了。哈哈。”

“怎么会呢。”贾里德说，“但能做出回应就更好了！”

“我喜欢你的声音，和我想象的差不多。”

“你想象过？”

“一直在想。”理查德笑了，“我对你好奇得要命。你从前真的是……就是，你活着的时候……是……”

“什么？”

“是马瑟斯先生说的那样吗？”

“我听过他那套说辞。”贾里德说，“但说实话，我不记得自己从前是怎样的人了。我已经历经了太多年月，而且这幅肖像完成后，现实中的我自己又在人世存活了许久。在你赋予我名字之前，我只是「佩胸针者」，仅此而已。”

“什么？你一点也不记得自己的……职业？或者……”

“大概是个小文员吧。”贾里德若有所思，“我对数字非常敏感，从前没被展出的时候，我会做题解闷。”

“我数学也很好！”理查德激动道，“看来我们有共同点。”他笑得憧憬又动人，贾里德感到伤痛在周身游走。“我、我很烦人吗？和你唠叨的时候？”

“不，不会，理查德！那是……那是我每天最开心的时刻！你那么风趣，又那么善良，我到现在还不习惯被关注的滋味呢！我希望你能再多和我说说话！”

眨眼之间，他们已离开地下室，转移到了一片沙滩上。贾里德在一些画里见过沙滩，可头一回置身这么真实的场景，他惊讶地四下里眺望。理查德的头发被海风吹起，他身穿T恤和泳裤，坐在一张有床那么大的浴巾上。贾里德顿觉自己这套百年前的黑色正装早已过时了，要是能和理查德像同龄人就好了，要是能做理查德的同龄人就好了。

“热不热？换上这个吧。”理查德仿佛读懂了他的内心，递过来一样东西，一条面料亮闪闪的泳裤立刻出现在了贾里德身上，而他清瘦的胸膛暴露在风中。他抬手挡住前胸。这是理查德想看到的画面吗？似乎有些刺激。

他惊呼一声。

“这下顺眼多了。”理查德说，“那个……就是……我之前也说过。我知道你不记得自己是谁、做过哪些事了，没关系，不过……嗯，如果、如果我没有这么一无是处，一定会约你出门。我想，我只是好奇，你会愿意吗，还是我又在一厢情愿了。”

“出门去哪儿？”贾里德不解个中含义。

理查德笑了，“你想去哪儿都行，但我会在告别时吻你。”

“噢……我愿意。”贾里德说，“还有比这更美妙的事吗！”

理查德攥着拳头扭动肩膀，笑出了满面春风。贾里德后知后觉，原来他在跳舞庆祝，便也跟着笑了起来。

“我们现在就可以动身！”贾里德兴奋道，“去哪儿我都愿意！威尼斯怎么样？我们去威尼斯吧？”他听过梅拉诺先生的演讲，觉得威尼斯是座精彩的城市。

“我真不敢相信眼前的一切。”理查德兴高采烈，“简直像做梦。”

“但是理查德。”贾里德说，“你就是在梦中啊。”

话一出口，理查德眉头紧锁，身形逐渐黯淡，而熟悉的美术馆隐约现出轮廓。

“等等，等等。”贾里德不管不顾地凑上前，给了理查德一个吻。美术馆的影像立时消散，理查德重新凝成实体，焕发色彩，他伸手将贾里德紧紧搂在怀里，回应他的唇瓣。他们一同向后倒去，落入海中。

iii.

可随着这记亲吻，理查德再度变得透明，倏忽变得无影无踪，贾里德回到了美术馆的相框中。他低头看了看自己的手，戒指已不在原位，便扭头去找「女巫」，见她本就珠光宝气的手上多了枚细戒。

“如何？”她问。

“的确见到了……感觉、感觉真好。我们聊了天，我们……天啊！那真的……那是活生生的理查德。”

“那当然。”

美术馆近来人头攒动，更胜往常，大家纷纷前来参观「维特鲁威人」。放在从前，贾里德会很享受这般喧嚣，看访客走动，听人们交谈。可眼下，他只觉不耐，希望美术馆赶快闭馆，好让理查德来上班。

终于，访客散尽，傍晚执勤的安保完成了最后一轮巡查，行政人员也走得一干二净，理查德轻缓的脚步声由远及近，落在贾里德耳中熟悉又可爱。他面带笑意，直奔贾里德而来。

“你好啊！不、不对，应该是又见面了！”

贾里德无比渴望能张口回答，哪怕只是也说声“你好”，再像理查德那样笑一笑。

“我不光精神错乱到整夜对着一幅画自说自话，甚至开始梦到你了。不得不说，我很少做那么幸福的梦，甚至记得清清楚楚。”

我也一样！贾里德想大喊。

“情节没发展到最精彩的部分，我就醒了。但……但还是回味无穷。”他笑道，“正常人可能会不再做这种傻事，跑去读读书之类的。可我真的太寂寞、太空虚了，我……”理查德皱起眉，眯眼凑过去，使劲眨了眨，“你的戒指哪儿去了。”这话本是要问贾里德的，可他越说声音越小，最后又变成了自言自语。他掏出手机，又抬眼反复确认了几遍，“搞什么鬼啊？”

说罢焦躁地走到一旁，拨通了电话。

“是我。馆里刚刚发生了件怪事。不，没人偷东……呃，我觉得有人换了一幅画。就是，就是画里的人原来是戴戒指的，可现在戒指不见了。很诡异吧？对，我确定，我保证！因为我……算了，别管我怎么知道的，我就是敢打包票。不过新换的画和从前没什么两样。”理查德沉默良久，“我靠，真的？妈的……但是，大头，我百分之百确定画被换了，虽然看上去是同一副……嗯我明白听起来很……可那副画也不是说有多价值连城，我不理解干嘛搞得像十一罗汉集体出动了似的。你说我应该报警？”他又顿了顿，“嗯，或许吧，我再想想。”他挂掉电话，回到画前，仔细打量贾里德，然后揉揉眼睛，又坐进了椅子里，拿出电脑开始编程。

这晚，他不像平时那样全神贯注，时不时便抬头瞟一眼贾里德。到最后还是把电脑搁到地上，走了过来。

“你不是真人，这画也不是赝品。”他态度坚定，仍是在喃喃自语，“下回见面，我会告诉马瑟斯先生一声的，这回应当是光线问题。”他语气随之放软，“能和你说说我的好消息吗？今天发生了件大事。”  
他抬高音量，明显是要跟贾里德倾诉了，笑意衬得他格外英俊，“有人给我投资啦！也不是我，是我的、我的应用，呃不对，我的创意。我终于能开自己的公司，不用再打零工了。希望一切顺利。所以明晚是……是我在这儿的最后一天。或许我会功成名就，富得流油。哈哈。我保证，如果有那么一天，我就把你买回家！不管怎样，我想……我想我都会来看你。”他叹息道，“是你激励了我，让我重新捡起应用开发。因为我想在现实生活中也能遇到一个你，想过上梦境中的人生。无论天涯海角，我猜总能相逢。”

「不。」贾里德绝望地想，「我只能在这张画框里。」

“我决定了，只要能找到你，作为代价，我可以忍受所有的混蛋和糟心事。所以，要收拾心情重新开始啦，在茫茫人海中找你。”他憧憬着，环顾一圈，随后指尖轻轻地、柔柔地，用最珍而重之的力道，碰了碰贾里德唇上那一抹红粉。贾里德想屏住呼吸，可他不曾拥有肺。

画中人无法入尘世。贾里德明白自己的想法有多自私，可一想到理查德会亲吻另一双唇，他便妒火中烧；一想到理查德会遭遇苛待，更是痛苦不堪。

“我很爱听一首歌。”理查德说，“我不会、不会唱的，别担心。那首歌写的是……一只鸟和鲸鱼相恋的故事。”理查德沉吟片刻，低不可闻地默诵道：

> 他说，「你无法遨游大海」
> 
> 她说，「你无法翱翔天际」
> 
> 然而泪盈于海
> 
> 化作明镜
> 
> 每当天气清朗
> 
> 便见鲸鱼高挂月中
> 
> 鸣鸟翻涌浪里

即便贾里德能够开口，他也不知该作何回应。

理查德坐了回去，找回从前专注的劲头，度过了余下几个小时。最后收拾好随身物品，疲倦地转身离去。

他没有说一句再见。

“「女巫」。”贾里德说，“你得把我送回去，送回他的梦里。求您了，我必须跟他说清楚。”

“拿什么交换？”

“我的胸针，把它拿去吧。”

“等着。”「女巫」说，“等他进入梦乡，你们就能相会了。”

贾里德以为要等上许久，可理查德八成是精疲力尽了。大约三刻钟以后，也就是他刚到家的时间，美术馆消失无踪，贾里德来到了一条学校的走廊里，眼前有扇门。他一推开，看到理查德正和几个学生一起奋笔疾书。

“理查德！”

“贾里德……贾里德？你怎么来了？靠我在考试呢，恐怕要挂科……”

“不会。”贾里德想起理查德最初和他说过的一句话，“我们在花海中。”

教室和学生们消散开来，他们进入一片浓艳明丽的花海，橙白红三色相间，无边无际。贾里德从未见过真正的花海，但在美术馆里，「花草农园」就挂在他目之可及的地方。

“啊，太好了，解脱了。”理查德抓着贾里德的双手，两人一起倒在地上，身下的泥土柔软如羽毛。贾里德掏空全身心的热情，回应着理查德的亲吻。

他有许多话想说，许多事想告诉他，可理查德的渴念倾吞了他，而他的内心也升腾起了同样澎湃的欲望。贾里德如同一支画笔，一笔一划，慢慢勾勒理查德的身体，指尖所到之处，衣料化为乌有，露出光裸的肌肤。贾里德得了乐趣，一双大手在他胸前轻轻一抹，理查德完完全全地展露在了他眼前。

“对不起。”理查德说。

“为什么道歉？”

“我……我也不知道，可能是、是因为我不好看吧。”

贾里德笑了，“你非常好看！你是我见过最美丽的生灵！”

理查德将信将疑地笑。他把脸埋进理查德的颈窝，感受声带的震动，在他的喉结、胸膛落下一个又一个吻，又逗弄起一颗淡粉的乳尖，直到它在口中变得坚硬，直到理查德高扬起头，不住求饶。贾里德欣悦不已。

“我想……我想……”

“你想要什么？”贾里德问，“我什么都可以给你。”

一瞬间天翻地覆，贾里德变成了平躺的姿势，而理查德正跪在他腿间，用两片优美的唇瓣包裹着贾里德的阴茎，发出低低的呜咽。贾里德不确定是眼下的感官愉悦唤醒了他沉睡百年的记忆，抑或他只是过分沉醉在理查德的欲念中，分不清这是谁脑海中的画面。可他如在天堂。

他不断感叹呼唤理查德的名字。

“舒……舒服吗？”

“对，很舒服……”

场景再次转变，贾里德正在理查德身体中进出。理查德的衣服脱了一半，绿色帽衫下摆堆在小腹上。他仰面躺着，双腿屈起，一只手捂在嘴巴上。这是前一晚那间地下室里的旧沙发上，他想拉开理查德的手。

“别忍着。”贾里德说，“我喜欢听你的声音。”

“你疯了？我父母能听到。”理查德闷闷道，“就干你的吧。”

他们真正在一起的时间少得可怜，贾里德偶尔会想起自己要趁机和理查德说些什么的，可总有新的情况出现，他根本无法集中精神，只能跟着感觉走，随心而动。

怎奈场景变换得越来越快，体位也切换得像翻书一样勤，贾里德几乎晕头转向。他抓着理查德的肩膀，用尽全力揽着他，想让自己镇定下来。

“理查德，怎么回事？出什么问题了？”

“我……我快……”

“什么？”

理查德叹了口气，“贾里德，我……我快高潮了，摸摸我好吗……”

贾里德发现自己的手自动圈住了理查德的性器，一下一下稳稳地撸动。“好，别怕。”

“贾里德，贾里德……”

这是多美、多生动的一张脸啊！贾里德曾和杜克鲁埃的一套肖像共处一室，画中人已是姿容不凡，可在理查德面前，任谁都要自惭形秽。贾里德深深凝视他，探索他，爱抚他，整个人沉浸在幸福之中。

然后，理查德消失了。

iv.

“不！”贾里德大喊。

一对访客吓了一跳，四下打量起来。“你有没有听到什么动静？”女人问她丈夫。

“好像有，说不准。”

“小声点。”「呐喊」责备道，“我们只能窃窃私语。”

贾里德将目光投向「女巫」，看到原先别在他西装翻领上的小鸟胸针装点在她发间。那是赋予他画名的胸针，让他与众不同的胸针。但渴望在他心中潮水般涌动，淹没了阵阵失落。他已经有了名字，为什么还要在意那个标题呢？

“「女巫」。”他哀声乞求，“送我回去，把我送回梦里去！”

“他已经醒了，我无能为力。”

“可……可我想见到他的脸。我只想再看他一眼！我……我还没来得及告诉他……”

贾里德逐渐没了声音。他身旁的画作纷纷静默不语，或许不是怕吵到游客，而是在为他叹惋。

「四季」低哑的声音回荡在贾里德耳边，“年轻人。”他说，“生者爱上画中人，是愚蠢。画中人爱上生者，则是禁忌。我们无处安放自己的苦痛，只会因此毁于一旦。”

可贾里德一定要再和理查德见上一面，就一面，最后一面。他已经准备过、排演过短短一段话，这次不会再分心忘记说了。他要让理查德知道，他没有疯；让他知道，无论他爱自己有多深，自己都会奉还十倍的真心；让他知道，他值得拥有幸福，值得被爱，值得被所有人善良以待。而贾里德，贾里德只需要他偶尔来看望自己，不忘记自己，便心满意足了。他要承诺永远记得理查德，哪怕把世间的一切都抛却，也会记得他的名字。他还要感谢理查德，感谢他的目光，感谢他的关注，感谢他带他见过沙滩，见过他的房间，见过他情动的一张脸。

人去楼空后，贾里德等啊等，终于等到理查德出现。他却没有来到贾里德面前，没有说一个字，甚至朝相反的方向坐下了，只留给贾里德一道剪影。他没有摆弄电脑，只是在滑手机。

「你不能看我吗？」贾里德想，「我没能给你快乐吗？你不再爱我了吗？」

理查德如坐针毡，终究还是起身，走过来打量贾里德，发现他的胸针不见了，顿时瞠目结舌。“我靠。”他颤抖着深吸一口气，“我、我要、要闭上眼睛了，你能……能动一动吗？我睁眼之后，你能……也闭眼，或者做点什么动作吗？”

他紧闭双眼，可贾里德做不到。他只是一幅画。理查德张开眼睛，像一只泄了气的皮球。

“我真的要在这里变成疯子吗？这到底是恶作剧还是……天啊，再这样下去我就要进精神病院了。”

冰冷的惧意攫住了贾里德，他一想到是自己越过了禁忌的界限，导致理查德被关进疯人院，就喘不过气来。

“理查德。”他竭尽所能地大喊。理查德吓得倒退了一步。

“刚刚发生了什么？”他真的慌了神，掏出手机，转身开始打字。

“「女巫」。”贾里德说，“你得我把送回去，送回他的梦境，让我解释清楚。我上次就想把话说开的，但时间不够了。我不能伤害他，我必须解决这个问题。”

“拿什么交换？”「女巫」问。

“可是……可是，你拿走了我的戒指和胸针，我确实一无所有了！”

“你还有色彩。”

“什么？”

“喂，马瑟斯先生？是我，理查德，理查德·亨德里克斯，馆里的夜班安保……您离美术馆很远吗？有幅画发生了件怪事，我想您能不能来一趟？拜托了，如果是小事，我是不会打扰您的。”理查德听上去惊恐又卑微。他挂断电话，坐回椅子里，再也不看贾里德一眼。

“想和他说上话，拿油彩来换。”

“可这是我仅剩的东西了。”贾里德说，“拿走了它，我也会不复存在。”

“想和他说上话，就必须给我报酬。”

“好吧。”贾里德绝望道，“拿走吧，我愿意。”

“马上就好。”

一声巨响，理查德吓了一跳，摔下椅子，手机在地板上飞出好远。他猛地转身，顺着噪声的方向看去，目瞪口呆。那是一个瘦弱、高挑的年轻男人，身着百年前的旧款黑西装，脚下依稀有几分不稳。

“理查德。”贾里德说完，呼吸一窒，他有了肺！他有了舌头！有了上颚！可以发出理查德这三个音节。他还有了唾液，有了能上下眨动的眼睑。他低头观察自己的双手，那里肤色均衡，边缘平滑。他又眨了眨眼，多么神奇的感觉啊！然后，他望向理查德。在真实的人世间，用一双真实的眼，用他清澈湛蓝的瞳，望向理查德。对方的美丽更胜以往，正哑口无言地盯着他看，一双眼睛瞪得溜圆，双手摆出一点防御姿态。“理查德……我明白你现在很害怕、很困惑……”

“天啊。”理查德气若游丝，“我在做梦吗？”

贾里德缓步走上前去，慢慢伸手，将他从地上拉起来。理查德有些许抗拒，但还是任由他施为。贾里德将拉着的那只手举到自己唇边，轻吻他的掌心。理查德便笑了。

“你尝起来像一片海洋！”

理查德无言以对。

“你感受到了，对不对？”

“对，我感受到了。”理查德眼睛瞪得越来越大，“是你。你是真实的，我知道，我……”

贾里德点点头，依然没有放手。那只手的温度像一杯热茶，包裹着贾里德，浸润着贾里德。

“我献出戒指，只为与你相吻；献出胸针，只为与你相拥；献出油彩，只为与你相守。”他凝视理查德，满心满眼写着渴望，“你呢，你要我吗？”

理查德失语片刻，眼中渐渐泛起坚定的神采，他笑道：“要，我要你！”他牢牢回握住贾里德，“我们离开这儿吧。”

他跑了起来，贾里德紧随其后，他气喘吁吁，又勇敢无畏，迈开血肉铸成的双腿，穿过美术馆、经过那些沉默的、他再也无法与之交流的画作，脚步声在整片空间里回响。他们走出大门，理查德倏然停下，被汗流浃背的马瑟斯先生拦住去路。

“亨德里克斯先生，你……怎么……”他看到了贾里德，立时语塞，在镜片后瞪圆了眼。气氛安静得诡异。

“年轻人。”马瑟斯先生说，“你的胸针呢？”

“拿去交换了。”贾里德说。

“这样啊。那好吧，晚安。”

“呃，晚安。”理查德说，随后带着贾里德融入茫茫夜色。

马瑟斯先生双腿打晃，蹒跚地走进美术馆，见「佩胸针者」只剩一只空荡荡的画框，心下有些抽痛。不过倒也不是全空了，油画布还留在原地，上面除了白色油彩就是原先的留白，还因着年代久远，微微泛黄。他喃喃感叹了一声，摘下画框，用读卡器关掉警报芯片，夹着它回到办公室。这幅作品并不起眼，没人会怀念它。

场馆另一端，「女巫」愈发明艳动人，她为「佩胸针者」感到几分惋惜。他想要一个名字、一颗心脏、一身骨肉、一双能与人十指交缠的手、两片能呼吸氧气的肺。为了得偿所愿，他不仅付出了戒指、胸针和油彩，还献祭了永生的灵魂。

后来许多年间，她在馆中见过他无数次，每次都同那个一无是处的安保十指紧扣。而对方看向他的目光数十年如一日，写满爱意。他们循着凡尘俗世的规律，日渐黯淡苍老。

好在，他看起来快乐而幸福。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> 这篇故事的灵感源自动森里的美术馆，马瑟斯先生是猫头鹰Blathers。
> 
> 译者注：  
> ①画名原文如下：  
> 「罗斯默夫人」： _Portrait of Mrs Rosmer_  
>  「维特鲁威人」： _The Vitruvian Man_  
>  「萨福与诗琴」： _Sappho with Her Lyre_  
>  「颈上四季」： _Four Seasons in a Head_  
>  「呐喊」： _Scream_  
>  「女巫」： _Sorceress_  
>  「花草农园」： _Bauerngarten_
> 
> ②文中节引的歌是Tom Waits的 _Fish and Bird_ ，歌词原文如下：  
> He said, _You cannot live in the ocean_  
>  And she said to him  
>  _You never can live in the sky_  
>  But the ocean is filled with tears  
> And the sea turns into a mirror  
> There's a whale in the moon when it's clear  
> And a bird on the tide.


End file.
